deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Irvaron vs Akihiro Dragoscale
Pre-Intro Introduction Wiz: There are several people who would like more adventure in there lives. To overthrow an evil king, or kill a demon. If you can help it, do not mention these people to a few certain pyrokinetic teens, 'cause they've definitely seen enough action for one story or two! Boomstick: Adventure comes in the srangest ways, and these two have wacky ways of getting involved, whether it's being born into it or... having it be born in you. *shudders* Urgh. Wiz: The Dragon King's second son, Akihiro Dragoscale. Boomstick: The self-proclaimed "Lord of the Light," Max Irvaron. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Max Irvaron Akihiro Dragoscale Wiz: There are several things unbeknownst to man: the meaning of life, the square root of a negative number and whether we will ever get flying cars. But in this teen's underground universe, reality is a lot more magical than your everyday life. Boomstick: *snorts* Yeah, maybe because there's dragons and kings walking around! Wiz: The Dragon Kingdom was a strange and near-unexplainable place, considering it was underground, but it had residents, including a royal family. Now, King Dragoscale had a daughter named Rukia, and she was fairly popular on her own, but gossip began to speculate - they would have another sone who'd be destined to save the world. You'd think someone would love this news, right? Boomstick: Tough luck - they were having a kid. Like good parents, they shipped Akihiro off to a foster family, where he was the favorite... and where he younger sister was beaten. Welp, at least it showed how much they loved him! Wiz: Not standing for the abuse, Akihiro ran away with his foster sister to his foster uncle, who he stayed with for a while. While it seemed all was good, unknown to him, a demon named Mephistopheles wanted to kill the Dragoscale family, and Akihiro was the one he wanted to off first. Boomstick: I'd feel like killing somebody too if I had a name like that. People probably called him "Meph" in middle school, the sucker! Wiz: *sigh* Hearing the news, Akihiro's real sister, Rukia, rescued him and she sent him back to his father. Boomstick: That loving ol' pal Dad. Reminds me of my own. Wiz: Ahem. His father, knowing the situation was dire and that Akihiro was going to have to face Mephistopheles- Boomstick: Meph. Wiz: -he gave his son the Ryū Ken, '''also known as the Dragon Sword. The red sword was considered legendary by many, and for good reason. '''Boomstick: Because the red was the dried blood of their enemies? Wiz: No, Boom - agh, whatever. With the Dragon Sword, Akihiro can use a variety of close range and long range attacks, including the Flare Spin, a fiery tornado, the Flame Wave, which makes the sword act like a flame thrower- Boomstick: The ultimate "get off me move" known as Energy Twirl that surrounds him in fire, the Meteor Smash which, surprise surprise, sends a fuckin' meteor at the unlucky opponent, the Dragon Beam, an energy beam, and the Super Dragon Beam, because adding Super before an attack always makes it stronger! If you couldn't tell, Dragoscale is pretty good with fire. Wiz: As if he couldn't already walk the walk, Akihiro has enough power to destroy cities with the Dragon Sword. Even without it, he survived 50 feet falls and was still able to keep on fighting with a Luck Deity named Aquilary! Boomstick: Was Aquilary an Aquarius? Wiz: No. Boomstick: Damn you, false advertising! Wiz: Aquilary was a 17 feet long, 18 feet wide vulture-creature... thing, though, and it moves at lightspeed, yet Akihiro was still able to kill it, twice. Boomstick: Besides fearing that he'll get sued by PETA, Akihiro has other things to worry about. That fall he survived? He needed crutches for. And even though its his life mostly in danger, he only gets all riled up when someone he loves gets hurt. Wiz: Being in the dark can almost be a large detriment, because that's where he has the least power. Despite these flaws, though, Akihiro does not plan to lose a fight, even if it requires some broken limbs along the way. Akihiro: "That's it. All that fun you were having before is going to stop, now." Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set; let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! FIGHT! Post-Fight Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:MaxIrvaron's Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Bow' Themed Death Battle Category:Fire Duel